finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Prinzessinnen der Herzen
right|450px Die Prinzessinnen der Herzen sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. Es handelt sich dabei um sieben Mädchen, deren Herzen besonders rein sind. Durch ihre Kraft kann das Herz aller Welten, Kingdom Hearts, heraufbeschworen werden. Da sie das Licht verkörpern, werden sie von den Geschöpfen der Dunkelheit verfolgt. Mit ihrer Kraft lassen sich alle Welten beherrschen, was vor allem das Ziel der Hexe Malefiz ist. Zu den Prinzessinnen der Herzen gehören Alice, Belle, Cinderella, Dornröschen, Jasmin, Schneewittchen und Kairi, wobei Letztere als einzige keinem Disney-Film entstammt. Auftreten Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Chronologisch betrachtet, werden die Prinzessinnen der Herzen und ihre Funktion zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep von Meister Eraqus erwähnt, der seinen Schülern Aqua und Terra die Aufgabe erteilt die Mädchen zu beschützen. Terra begegnet während seiner Reise zunächst Dornröschen, die mit einem Fluch belegt wurde und deswegen schläft. Malefiz zwingt ihn daraufhin mittels der Dunkelheit das Herz der Prinzessin freizusetzen, da sie bereits um die Funktion der Prinzessinnen der Herzen weiß. Sie macht ihm das Angebot, ihr weiterhin zu dienen und alle anderen Herzen zu sammeln, jedoch lehnt er dies ab. Später gelingt es Ventus das Herz wieder zurück zu holen und Aqua verhilft schließlich Prinz Philip zur Flucht, der die Prinzessin mit dem Kuss der wahren Liebe wieder erweckt. Ventus trifft im Laufe seiner Reise auf Cinderella, die den starken Wunsch hegt auf einen Ball am Hofe des Königs zu gehen. Dafür hat sie bereits begonnen ein Kleid zu nähen, jedoch trägt ihre Stiefmutter ihr stets neue Aufgaben und Arbeiten auf, sodass die Fertigstellung des Kleides immer wieder verzögert wird. Cinderellas Freund, der Mäuserich Jacques beschließt daraufhin zusammen mit Ventus das Kleid für Cinderella fertig zu nähen, da der nächste Ball bald stattfinden soll. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen und Cinderella ist überwältigt von der Hilfe ihrer Freunde. Sie glaubt fest daran, dass ihr Traum in Erfüllung gehen wird. Als der Ball jedoch stattfinden soll, entdecken Gräfin Tremaine und ihre Töchter Drisella und Anastasia das Kleid von Cinderella und zerreißen es aus Missgunst. Die Prinzessin ist darüber unglücklich und ihre Traurigkeit lockt die Unversierten hervor, welche sie attackieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet sich Terra in der Nähe und greift in das Geschehen ein. Er versucht sie zu ermutigen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Kurz darauf taucht jedoch die gute Fee auf und zaubert Cinderella ein Kleid, ein paar gläserne Schuhe und eine Kutsche, die sie zum Ball bringen soll. Cinderella erstrahlt, da ihr Traum nun doch in Erfüllung gehen kann. Terra bemerkt, dass sie sich verändert hat und die Fee erklärt ihm, dass Cinderella zwar an ihre Träume glaubt, aber dies bisweilen schwierig ist. Nun hat sie jedoch neuen Mut geschöpft und freut sich auf den Ball. Allerdings verfolgen die Unversierten sie und so kann sie nur mittels einer Eskorte von Terra den Ballsaal erreichen. Während sie mit dem Prinzen tanzt, entdeckt und besiegt Terra einen weiteren Unversierten, sodass Cinderella nicht zu Schaden kommt. Kurz darauf schlägt die Uhr jedoch Mitternacht und Cinderella erinnert sich daran, dass der Zauber der guten Fee nun seine Wirkung verlieren wird. Sie flüchtet nach Hause und verliert dabei einen ihrer gläsernen Schuhe. In diesem Moment gelangt Aqua in die Welt und erfährt davon, dass das Mädchen gesucht wird, da keiner der Gäste sie zu kennen scheint. Der Großherzog besucht somit auf Befehl des Prinzen jedes Haus im Reich. Alle Mädchen sollen den Schuh anprobieren, um das Mädchen zu identifizieren, da der Prinz sich in sie verliebt hat und sie heiraten möchte. Aqua hilft schließlich dabei etwas Zeit zu schinden, als der Herzog im Haus von Gräfin Tremaine ankommt. Diese hat Cinderella in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt, doch Jacques gelingt es den Schlüssel zu finden und sie zu befreien. Als die Prinzessin den Schuh anprobieren möchte, stellt die Gräfin dem Herzog ein Bein, worauf dieser den Schuh fallen lässt und er somit zersplittert. Cinderella holt jedoch den zweiten Schuh hervor und kann somit beweisen, dass sie das Mädchen ist, in welches sich der Prinz verliebt hat. Auf dem Weg zum Hofe erwächst aus dem Neid und der Missgunst von Cinderellas Stiefmutter und -schwestern ein Unversierter. Aqua bekämpft ihn und ermöglicht Cinderella schließlich ihren Prinzen wieder zu sehen. Als Terra den Wald der Zwerge erreicht, trifft er auf die böse Königin und ihren Zauberspiegel. Die böse Königin entschließt sich dazu, ihn als Jäger anzuheuern. Er soll Schneewittchen finden und töten, anschließend möchte sie das Herz der Prinzessin sehen, um sicher zu stellen, dass das Mädchen tatsächlich tot ist. Terra sucht zwar nach Schneewittchen, bringt sie jedoch dazu zu fliehen und sich somit zu retten. Er kehrt zu der Königin zurück, die ihn dafür bestrafen will, dass er sich ihr wiedersetzt hat. Jedoch gelingt es ihm ihren Zauberspiegel zu besiegen und verlässt die Welt anschließend. Schneewittchen ist derweil in den dunklen Wald geflüchtet und wird von den Bäumen angegriffen, die zum Leben erweckt sind. Gemeinsam mit den Unversierten versuchen sie der Prinzessin zu Schaden. Sie erhält jedoch Unterstützung von Ventus, der sie zur Hütte der Zwerge im Wald begleitet. Dort lebt sie eine Zeit lang, wird jedoch von der bösen Königin mit einem Apfel vergiftet, der sie ersticken soll. Aqua erfährt davon und macht sich auf den Weg zum Schloss der Königin. Dort trifft sie auf den Prinzen, der auf der Suche nach Schneewittchen ist. Aqua weist ihm den Weg und gelangt schließlich in die Gemächer der Königin, wo auch sie gegen den Geist des Zauberspiegels kämpfen muss. Nachdem sie ihn besiegt hat, erfährt sie, dass die Königin fort ist und kehrt zu Schneewittchen zurück. Dort trauern die Zwerge nach wie vor, um die Prinzessin. Als der Prinz ihr einen Abschiedskuss gibt, erwacht sie wieder und lebt mit dem Prinzen zusammen. In Radiant Garden trifft Aqua auf Kairi bei der die Schlüsselschwertmeisterin ein starkes Licht spüren kann. Gemeinsam mit König Micky beschützt sie das Mädchen vor den Unversierten. Sie fühlt in Kairi eine starke Kraft, ahnt jedoch noch nicht, dass auch das Mädchen eine Prinzessin der Herzen ist. Sie belegt Kairi zum Schluss mit einem Zauber, der sie schützen soll. Außerdem kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass Aqua, ebenso wie Terra bei Riku, Kairi die Kraft gegeben hat ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen, wovon sie in Kingdom Hearts II erstmals Gebrauch machen wird. Kingdom Hearts I In Kingdom Hearts I ist es Malefiz und anderen Bösewichten, wie Dschafar, gelungen vier Prinzessinnen der Herzen gefangen zu nehmen und in der Hollow Bastion einzusperren. Sie wurden außerdem ihrer Herzen beraubt und sind somit nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren. Nacheinander werden Alice, Jasmin und Kairi ebenfalls in Malefiz' Residenz gebracht. Jedoch ist es nicht möglich Kingdom Hearts zu beschwören, da Kairis Körper das Herz fehlt. Die Herzen der restlichen sechs Prinzessinnen wurden versiegelt und aus ihnen ist schließlich das Schlüsselschwert der Herzen entstanden, das jegliches Herz freisetzen kann. Die erste Prinzessin, die in diesem Teil der Serie auftaucht ist Kairi, allerdings ist dort ihre Identität als Prinzessin der Herzen noch unklar. Sie lebt mit ihren Freunden Sora und Riku auf den Inseln des Schicksals zusammen, nachdem sie lange vor der Handlung durch einen Sturm dort an den Strand gespült wurde. Als Riku den Gedanken äußert, dass es außer ihrer Welt noch weitere Welten geben muss, erklärt er, dass Kairis Erscheinen der Anstoß für diese Vorstellung ist. Sie beschließen ein Floß zu bauen, woraufhin Kairi sich damit beschäftigt einen Anhänger zu basteln, der sie alle beschützen soll. Einen Tag vor ihrer Abreise werden die Inseln in Dunkelheit gehaucht und Kairi verschwindet darin. Sowohl Riku als auch Sora bereisen verschiedene Welten, um Kairi zu finden. Alice befindet sich zu Beginn des Spiels jedoch noch im Wunderland, wo sie von der Herzkönigin gefangen genommen wird. Diese beschuldigt sie ihr Herz gestohlen zu haben und eröffnet einen Prozess. Sora, Donald und Goofy schreiten ein und wollen beweisen, dass das Mädchen unschuldig ist. Die Königin trägt ihnen auf Beweise darzulegen, die Alices Unschuld beweisen. Als sie diese vorlegen, taucht ein Herzloser auf und die Königin verdächtigt Alice noch schärfer. Sie lässt sie in einen Käfig sperren, der durch einen Vorhang verdeckt ist. Während die Protagonisten sich den Soldaten der Herzkönigin zum Kampf stellen wird Alice unbemerkt von der Dunkelheit entführt. Auch Jasmin lebt in Kingdom Hearts I zunächst noch in ihrer Heimat, Agrabah. Dort belauscht sie eine Unterhaltung zwischen Malefiz und Dschafar und erfährt von deren Plänen, das letzte Schlüsselloch zu öffnen. Sie trifft in den Straßen der Stadt auf Sora und dessen Freunde, denen sie von Dschafars Plänen und ihrer Rettung durch Aladdin erzählt. Der Wesir taucht jedoch kurze Zeit später auf und lässt ein paar Herzlose erscheinen, die die Protagonisten aufhalten sollen. Sora befiehlt Jasmin wegzulaufen, was diese sofort tut und sich ein neues Versteck sucht. Sie wird jedoch von Dschafar entdeckt und zum Palast gebracht. Sora und seine Gefährten haben derweil Aladdin in der Wüste gefunden und eilen Jasmin nun zur Hilfe. Aladdin holt Dschinni aus der Wunderlampe, die er gefunden hat und wünscht sich von ihm, dass er Jasmin rettet. Dschafar bemächtigt sich jedoch der Lampe und erhält somit die Gewalt über Dschinni. Er beschwört erneut Herzlose und flüchtet mit Jasmin als Geisel zur Wunderhöhle in die Wüste. Die Protagonisten verfolgen den Wesir und bekämpfen ihn einmal in seiner menschlichen Gestalt und einmal in der Gestalt eines Dschinnis, nachdem er sich dies gewünscht hat. Während des Kampfgeschehens wird Jasmin entführt und zu Malefiz gebracht. In einer späteren Szene wird klar, dass Riku derjenige ist, der die Prinzessin entführt hat. Malefiz und er haben einen Handel geschlossen, der beinhaltet, dass Riku Kairi wieder bekommt. Er begibt sich mit Käpt'n Hook auf dessen Schiff, wo er Kairi findet, die jedoch ihr Herz verloren hat. Bevor es Sora gelingt, Kairi zu retten, verschwindet Riku wieder mit ihr. right|350px Auf seiner weiteren Suche nach Kairi und Riku kommt Sora mit seinen Freunden Donald und Goofy in Hollow Bastion an. Dort bemächtigt sich Riku des Schlüsselschwertes und Donald und Goofy sind gezwungen ihm zu folgen und Sora allein zurück zu lassen. Dieser trifft kurze Zeit später auf das Biest, welches auf der Suche nach Belle ist, die ebenfalls entführt wurde. Einige Zeit später gelingt es Sora sein Schlüsselschwert zurück zu erhalten und auch Donald und Goofy finden zu ihrem Freund zurück. Gemeinsam besiegen sie Riku und finden schließlich die Prinzessinnen der Herzen. Nach einem Kampf gegen Malefiz und Ansem, der in Rikus Körper steckt, erfährt Sora, dass Kairis Herz in seinem Körper steckt. Um sie aus ihrem komatösen Zustand zu befreien, muss er ihr Herz freisetzen. Er nutzt dazu das Schlüsselschwert der Herzen und als Kairis Herz freigesetzt wird, verschwindet das Schlüsselschwert und offenbart die restlichen sechs Herzen. Die Prinzessinnen erhalten ihre Herzen zurück und erwachen aus ihrem Schlaf. Kurz darauf taucht Ansem in seiner wahren Gestalt auf. Riku kann ihn jedoch kurzzeitig aufhalten und somit Donald, Goofy und Kairi die Flucht ermöglichen. Sora verwandelt sich in derweil in einen Herzlosen, der einem Schattenlurch ähnelt und folgt der Gruppe. Als er bei ihnen ankommt, erkennt Kairi, dass es sich um ihren Freund handelt und beschützt ihn vor mehreren Herzlosen. Durch die Kraft ihres Herzens kann sie Sora wieder zurück verwandeln. Gemeinsam fliehen sie aus der Hollow Bastion und erstatten Leon in der Stadt Traverse Bericht. Dieser erklärt Sora, dass er seinen Freund Riku noch retten kann. Außerdem muss er das Schlüsselloch versiegeln, um zu verhindern, dass die Dunkelheit dadurch austritt. Kairi möchte Sora begleiten und ihn nicht mehr alleine lassen, dieser lehnt jedoch ab, da es für sie zu gefährlich wäre. Kairi zeigt sich einsichtig und gibt Sora ihren Talisman aus den Muscheln mit auf den Weg. Im Ending des Spiels zeigt eine Szene, dass die Welten wieder separiert werden und alle Prinzessinnen somit in ihre Heimatwelten zurückkehren. Kairi nimmt Sora das Versprechen ab, dass sie einander wiedersehen werden. Daraufhin werden die beiden getrennt und Kairi findet sich auf den Inseln des Schicksals wieder. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories spielen die Prinzessinnen der Herzen eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. Während Sora, Donald und Goofy das Schloss des Entfallens durchsuchen treffen sie auf Projektionen ihrer Erinnerungen aus Kingdom Hearts. In der Projektion der Welt Hollow Bastion treffen die Protagonisten auf Belle und das Biest. Letzterer versucht Belle aus der Gefangenschaft Malefiz' zu befreien. Diese weist ihn jedoch ab und verlangt von ihm das Schloss zu verlassen, bevor die Hexe ihn findet. Später begegnen Sora und seine Gefährten Belle erneut, doch bevor diese ihnen erzählen kann, warum sie das Biest fortgeschickt hat, erscheint Malefiz, die mit Belle verschwindet. Als es ihnen gelingt Belle und die Hexe einzuholen, erscheint auch das Biest. Es entschuldigt sich bei Belle, dass es so egoistisch war, besteht jedoch darauf nicht ohne Belle zu gehen. Es gelingt der Prinzessin nicht länger ihre Gefühle für das Biest zurückzuhalten und vor Malefiz zu verbergen. Letztlich bemerkt Malefiz, dass das Herz des Biests vor Licht erstrahlt und erklärt, dass sie statt Belles Herz nun seines haben will. Jedoch wirft Belle sich dazwischen und verliert so letztlich ihr Herz. Malefiz nennt dem Biest anschließend den Grund für Belles abweisendes Verhalten. Indem Belle ihre Liebe zum Biest unterdrückt, wird das Licht in ihrem Herzen schwächer und selbiges somit unbrauchbar für Malefiz, die ihre schwarze Magie damit nähren will. Als Malefiz erneut das Herz des Biests an sich bringen will, kommt es zum Kampf, den Sora und das Biest für sich entscheiden können. Durch den Sieg über Malefiz wird Belles Herz wieder freigegeben und die Prinzessin entschuldigt sich anschließend beim Biest. Sie verspricht ihm jene unglücklichen Erinnerungen durch schöne zu ersetzen. Kingdom Hearts II Im zweiten Teil der Kingdom Hearts-Serie tauchen Kairi, Belle und Jasmin als Prinzessinnen der Herzen auf. Kairi ist nach dem Ende von Kingdom Hearts I wieder zu den Inseln des Schicksals zurückgekehrt und hat nach und nach all ihre Erinnerungen an Sora und Riku verloren. Sie scheint sich manchmal an einige Szenen zu erinnern, doch ist sie sich nicht sicher, ob diese real oder nur ein Traum sind. Generell werden in Kingdom Hearts II alle Prinzessinnen namentlich genannt. Dies geschieht, als Sora, Donald und Goofy in der Welt Space Paranoids auf Tron getroffen sind und diesem das Passwort für den DTD-Zugang mitteilen sollen. Sie verlassen die digitale Welt innerhalb Ansems Computer und suchen in Hollow Bastion nach dem Passwort. Dabei treffen sie auf König Micky, der ihnen verrät, dass DTD nichts anderes als Door to Darkness, zu deutsch: Tür zur Dunkelheit, bedeutet. Gemeint ist damit Kingdom Hearts und somit bilden die Namen der sieben Prinzessinnen das Passwort, welches sie Tron überbringen. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In Kingdom Hearts coded/ Re:coded besucht Daten-Sora viele Welten aus Kingdom Hearts I. Dabei trifft er beispielsweise auf Alice im digitalisierten Wunderland. Diese wird, wie bereits im ersten Teil der Spielereihe von der Herzkönigin beschuldigt, ihr Herz gestohlen zu haben. Erneut muss Sora Beweise suchen, um Alice zu befreien. Letztlich gelingt es ihm das Schlüsselloch zu erreichen und es zu versiegeln. Damit werden die Anomalien endgültig behoben und Alice wird nicht mehr von der Herzkönigin verfolgt. In der digitalen Version von Agrabah begegnet Daten-Sora Aladdin, der ihn um Hilfe bei der Suche nach Jasmin bittet. Sie teilen sich auf und Daten-Sora findet schließlich die Prinzessin, die gerade einen Heiratsantrag des Großwesirs Dschafar ablehnt. Wie schon in Kingdom Hearts I beschützt Sora Jasmin und gemeinsam treffen sie später auf Aladdin. Dieser möchte die Anomalien in der Stadt mit seiner Wunderlampe beseitigen. In diesem Moment erscheint Dschafar jedoch erneut und entführt Jasmin in die Wunderhöhle. Sora und Schinni folgen ihm und schließlich gelingt es Sora den Großwesir zu besiegen. Er beauftragt Dschinni damit Jasmin und die Lampe zurück nach Agrabah zu Aladdin zu bringen. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance In Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance taucht lediglich Kairi kurzzeitig auf. Während Sora und Riku sich Meister Yen Sids Prüfung stellen, um so zum Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden, erwartet sie auf den Inseln des Schicksals die Rückkehr ihrer Freunde. Im geheimen Ending wird Riku damit beauftragt Kairi zu Yen Sid zu bringen, sodass er sie den Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert lehren und darin schulen kann. Dimensions-Links :Hauptartikel: Dimensions-Link. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist es möglich einen Dimensions-Link zu Cinderella und Schneewittchen herzustellen, sofern die jeweilige Welt abgeschlossen wurde. Lediglich Terra kann nur zu Cinderella einen D-Link herstellen, jedoch nicht zu Schneewittchen. Sofern die Dimensions-Links aktiv sind, stehen dem Charakter andere Kommandos zur Verfügung, die auf sonstigem Wege nicht nutzbar sind. Galerie Trivia *Schließt man in Kingdom Hearts I den tiefen Dschungel vor dem Wunderland ab, so erscheint in der nachfolgenden Sequenz Schneewittchen statt Alice in der Projektion, die Malefiz erschafft. *Bei einem erneuten Besuch in der Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts I kann der Spieler Belle in der Bibliothek ansprechen, welche das Schlüsselschwert Zentifol überreicht. Weblinks Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc) Kategorie:Charakter (KH358/2) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Charakter (KH3D)